Hilfe für die wahre Liebe
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: Aelita bietet zu lehren, wie die Odd-Supercomputer zu programmieren, versucht Odd, das Angebot zu leugnen, aber Aelita ändert es sich ein wenig. Was wird zwischen ihnen geschehen? Wird XANA sie am Leben lassen? Werden die 'Warriors' überleben? Mit T für Sprache. Es ist meine erste Geschichte auf. HINWEIS: NEUE KAPITEL SOON!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Odd!" Aelita rief.

"Prinzessin", Odd beantwortet. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

"Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie lernen, wie man den Supercomputer programmieren wollten?"

Odd war sprachlos. Er hatte zu fragen dachte aber nie getan, weil er, dass Jeremy würde nie zulassen, ihn lernen, wie man den Supercomputer laufen gedacht. Odd lachte.

"Was ist so lustig merkwürdig?"

"Dass ich über die Frage, wie gedacht, aber nie getan, weil ich Ihnen zwei würde sagen, 'Nein' gedacht."

"Nun, wenn ich jemals sagte nein zu dir?"

"Punkt getroffen, aber was ist," Odd sah sich um, bevor er, flüsterte "XANA?"

"Was ist mit ihm?" Aelita lehnte sich in.

Odd sah sich noch einmal, bevor auch in gelehnt und sprechen im Flüsterton antwortete: "Ich meine, wenn ich, wie der Supercomputer und mein Druck in Lyoko können Türme deaktivieren zu programmieren, wie Sie, dann wird er mich mit der gleichen Menge an Kraft angreifen zu lernen er dich angreift oder mit Jeremy, "Odd dachte einen Moment fügte dann hinzu:" vielleicht sogar noch mehr, seit ich habe dich zu schützen, den perfekten Weg, um Rache an mir, und was ist mit dir zu bekommen? Jetzt müssten wir eine Wache haben in Lyoko für uns beide, so erhalten Sie Yumi und ich bekomme Ulrich. das ist nicht genug, wenn wir umgeben bekommen dann haben wir alle beide, um eine Pause für den Turm machen. und was dann? wir beide müssen mit Monstern umzugehen keinen Zweifel daran, . "

Aelita brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Odd. Wenn irgendetwas das ist besser für dich, für mich und für uns. Wenn Sie den Turm als auch mir deaktivieren kann, XANA werden versuchen, uns beide, nicht nur mir, siehst du denn nicht seltsam? "

Uh oh ... Das kann nicht gut sein! Odd Gedanken, so nahm er ihren Kopf in seine Hände und sagte mit einem nicht-humorvolle Kichern, "Wie das Sprichwort sagt:" Ich bin so blind wie eine Fledermaus ", also nein."

"Seltsam, ich liebe dich. Oh Gott, ich liebte dich so sehr!" Aelita fiel in seine Arme. "Liebst du mich?"

Odd seufzte und sagte dann: "Ja."

BITTE R & R! Dies ist meine erste Geschichte, die jemals auf, so wenden Sie sich bitte Lesen & Bewerten! Ich werde auch einige Anregungen für meinen nächsten Kapitel! Hilf mir, meine Geschichten zu schreiben! Danke fürs Lesen!

~ CodeLyoko-Writer


	2. Chapter 2

"So setzt man das hier und das dort und dort! Jetzt haben Sie es!" Aelita bei ihrem Freund strahlte.  
"Okay jetzt lassen Sie mich dies ausprobieren." Odd schnell in einen Befehl eingegeben haben. "Aelita, wenn der Programm-Bugs an mir alles stornieren! Verstanden?"  
"Got it! Jetzt gehen machen Sie sich bereit für mich, Sie auf Lyoko vertualize!"  
"Okay, aber zuerst ..." Odd Aelita gab einen langen tiefen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er an den Scanner Zimmer geleitet. "Fertig!"  
"Virtualisierung!" Aelita Stimme erklang!  
Odd virtualisiert auf Lyoko 's Ice Sektor, und hat sich umgesehen. "Nichts Neues soweit, Prinzessin." Alle plötzliche 2 Vogelspinnen, 5 Bloks, 10 Kanklerats, Mantas und 3 zeigten sich! "Oh Shit! AELITA?"  
"Schon daran zu arbeiten! Autorelay Programm? Set! Virtualisierung Timer? Set! Bis bald Odd!"  
"Odd? Dies ist Jeremy. Ist was?"  
"Yeh! Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was los ist! Ein verdammt viel von Monstern, erschien aus dem Nirgendwo!"  
Die Linie wurde für eine zweite ruhig. "Oh fuck! NO WAY! ZWANZIG Monster? HEILIGE Dog Shit, wie kann das mithilfe von Computer vergangen? Oh warte! Ich weiß, wie. Ich habe nicht die unlimiter noch fixiert. Ok lass uns hier zu sehen."  
"HELL YEAH! Wir brauchen Hilfe, so schnell wie möglich! UND RUFEN SIE UNS da verdammt TAXIS während Ihr auf IT!"  
"Auf sie!"  
Aelita virtualisiert oben Odd sowie Odd ist Hoverboard. Als Odd Uhren vertualize ihr, und während sie virtualisieren, so Odd bemerkt etwas. ihr Anzug ist wie sein Anzug und ihr Anzug miteinander vermischt, während seine Hoverboard die gleichen geblieben, wie es immer war. "Ähm, Aelita?"  
"Ähm, Odd?"  
"Gibt es etwas anderes über Ihr Aussehen?" Beide bat zugleich. Verwirrt durch sie beide die gleiche Frage, schauen sie über ihre eigenen Anzüge.  
"Nun, das ist neu!" Rief Aelita suchen über ihren neuen Anzug. Ihr neuer Anzug ist nach wie vor hauptsächlich rosa, lila, sondern mit in es jetzt zu. Sie hat auch Katzenohren, einen Katzenschwanz, und Arme und Beine wie die Odd.  
"Yeah. Schlägt sicherlich meine alte!" Odd behalten hatte als seine Hauptfarbe lila, sondern von seinem Licht lila Streifen hatte er rosa Streifen, und er bekam auch Elfen wie Ohren. "Hilft meine Prinzessin überein!"  
Aelita nur eingespannt. "Hilft, mein Prinz überein!"  
"Lassen Sie uns testen Sie diese aus!" Odd stand und schoss einen seiner Pfeile Laser, so dachte er ... "Huh? Meine Laser Pfeil ist pink! Warum?" Odd beobachtete, wie der Pfeil auf einem betroffenen Tarantula und sprengte ihn mit rosa Energie. "Umm ... Aelita nicht, die aussehen wie Ihre Energie, wenn es belastet feild?"  
"Ja! Es tat ... Hmm ... Ich werde müssen darüber nachdenken ... Aber während ich das tue! Hm!" Aelita lanched eine Kugel aus knisternden Strom in Richtung der Kanklerats, und wenn es auf der einen Strom belastet das gesamte Gebiet der Kanklerats rann. "Nun, ich würde sagen, das ist neu!"  
"Yeah. Überlege, ob ich, dass zu tun kann!" Odd rief.  
"Nun, versuchen Sie es!" Aelita gefördert.  
"Electric Ball!" Odd bildeten eine elektrische Kugel in der Hand und brachte sie zu den Mantas. Die Kugel beeinflusst auf einem der Mantas und Strom durch alle drei wie die kanklerats rann. Odd war so beeindruckt, dass er tryed tun es mit beiden Händen. "Double elektrische Ball!" schoss er zwei elektrische Kugeln diese Zeit und belastet die Taranteln, und die Bloks. "Ja, wir sind okay!"  
"Ja, aber nun bekamen wir zu sehen, was Turm XANA aktiviert wird, wenn er hat ..."  
"Sofort Prinzessin! Gib mir deine Hand und aus gehen wir!" Aelita gab ihm die Hand und er half ihr auf die Hoverboard. "Here we go!" Odd raste durch die Eis-Sektor.  
"Da!" Aelita deutete auf einen leuchtend roten Turm.  
"Rate mal, wir bliesen XANA einladenden Partei! Und es ist eine Schande, denn ich wollte sorta mehr Monster zu bekämpfen."  
"Kay Ich gehe deaktivieren Sie den Turm. Bin gleich wieder meine Liebe." Odd gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss und hockte auf der Hut für Gefahr. Bald erschien Aelita und der Turm drehte sich von rot nach weiß. "Kay sind Sie bereit, nach Hause zu gehen Prinzessin?" Aelita gab ein kurzes Nicken und machte sich bereit, einen elektrischen Ball durch Odd senden. Odd machte sich bereit, Aelita mit einer Energie Pfeil dann erinnerten sich die Schmerzen Monster durchlaufen, bevor sie von einem der Energy Shots sterben, so dass er mit einer elektrischen Kugel verändert als auch zu schießen.  
Aelita heruntergezählt. "Eins, zwei, drei!" Sie starteten die elektrischen Kugeln einander an und devertualized sich.

Google Translate for Business:Translator ToolkitWebsite TranslatorGlobal Market Finder


	3. Chapter 3

"Nun, das war mehr als erwartet hatte!" Odd rief.

"Du willst mir erzählen!" Aelita reagiert.

"Warten Sie sind zwei von den Scannern da Sie von Monstern oder devirtualized bekam, weil Sie deaktiviert den Turm und dann devertualized selbst?" Ulrich fragte, wie er hereinkam

"Wir haben den Turm deaktiviert." Ungerade und Aelita reagierte zur gleichen Zeit.

"Nun, wer Odd wusste, dass Pflege von zehn Monster sich zu nehmen?" Ulrich witzelte herum.

"Hey now! Ulrich Sie wissen besser als zu necken Odd." Aelita geleitet.

"Was bist du jetzt zwei? Lovebirds?" Ulrich herausgefordert, aber alle Odd und Aelita tat, war auf ihn mit einem strengen Ausdruck starren, so Ulrich brach in Gelächter aus.

"Mind sagen uns, was ist so lustig?" Odd aufgeschnappt.

"Ihr zwei sind so synchronisiert, dass Sie zwei haben fast immer den gleichen Ausdruck! Ihr zwei soooooo over heels für jeden anderen Kopf ..." Ulrich musste aufhören wegen einer Lachanfall, dann weiter. "Dass es hallarious!"

"Oh ihnen eine Pause Ulrich! Wenn sie dann vielleicht können wir ihnen etwas Privatsphäre."

"Yumi sind Sie sicher?"

"Ja, ich bin sicher!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Keine Zeit für diesen Yumi." Jeremys Stimme erklang. "Ich möchte euch alle zu Lyoko gehen, weil ich etwas überprüfen wollen. CRAP! Weiteres aktiviert Turm! Let 's Go Guys!"  
"Auf ihm Jeremy!" Ulrich antwortete und ging in den Scanner, dann wartete Yumi und Aelita, um als gut .. "Jeremy wir sind bereit!"  
"Okay. Virtualization!" Jeremy virtualisiert die drei bis Lyoko. »Okay Odd. Es ist an der Reihe."  
"Ready Jeremy!" Odd war so über Aelita Sicherheit besorgt, dass, sobald die Türen geöffnet hatte, hatte er sprang hinein  
»Okay Odd. Virtualization!" Odd wurde am Lyoko virtualisiert.  
"Hey Odd! Weitere neue Dinge für uns!" Aelita war direkt neben ihm suchen über ihn und sich.  
Odd warf einen Blick auf sie und schaute dann über sich. Sie hatte irgendwie einen Langbogen mit einer unbegrenzten Anzahl von Energie Pfeile, Strom Pfeile und Feuer Pfeile, aber eine begrenzte Anzahl von regelmäßigen Pfeile erworben. Odd hatte auch einen Langbogen und die gleiche Munition erworben, sondern gewann auch eine vier Meter lange doppelseitige Schwert, zwei 2 ft. Dolche, und ...  
"OH CRAP! SHIELD!" Odd legte ein Energiefeld um ihn und die anderen, kurz bevor sie bekam durch eine Vielzahl von Crawlers, Kanklerats, Bloks, Mantas, Vogelspinnen erschossen.  
"Du hast etwas Zeit, um diese jetzt Odd erklären!" Ulrich aufgeschnappt.  
"Okay, es ist so ..." Ungeraden gestartet.  
Odd ... Ich möchte ihnen sagen. Aelita erzählte ihm in ihren Köpfen. Odd sah sie an und nickte.  
"Odd und ich lieben einander." Aelita ihnen gesagt. Es entstand eine Pause, wie jeder, aber Odd und Aelita übernahm, was dies bedeutete.  
Odd? Sollten wir ihnen zeigen?  
Ja. Sie schauen, wie sie uns nicht glauben überhaupt ... Und sie küssten einander. Yumi warf einen Blick über sie und ihre Anzüge und beschlossen, dass es wahr war. Ulrich, gut ... Er brauchte ein wenig mehr überzeugend.  
Odd Sie haben nun auch eine Halskette, wie mein Armband, das ist Ihnen Flügel wachsen und fliegen wie mir erlauben. Ich habe nicht gesehen, wenn die Flügel überhaupt verändert haben. Wollen Sie mir helfen, check them out? Aelita gefragt.  
Rechts weg, meine Prinzessin. Odd geantwortet. Odd winkte mit der Hand über die Kette zur gleichen Zeit Aelita winkte mit der Hand über ihr Armband und sagte Yumi und Ulrich, "Wir werden in die Luft zu nehmen und sie angreifen von oben. Es sollte verwirren sie nicht mit drei Leuten auf dem Boden . Aelita bist du bereit? "  
"Ja, aber zuerst Ihre Flügel sind groß! Erinnert mich an ein Adler. Wie groß sind meine?"  
"Etwa die gleiche eigentlich. Ich mag das! Das bedeutet, dass wir in der Lage sein, in die Luft schneller zu bekommen, schneller sein in der Luft, und in der Lage sein, ein wenig mehr ausweichen, wenn nötig!"  
"Lasst uns diese zu testen jetzt!"  
"Okay. Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ... GO!"  
"Supersprint!" Ulrich befohlen.  
"YAH!" Yumi schrie, als sie ihre Fans gestartet gegenüber den Monstern.  
"Hm ..." Ungerade und Aelita grunzte, als sie auszog.  
Lasst uns versuchen unser Langbögen zuerst, dann können wir sie mit Strom Kugeln bombardieren. Ungeraden vorgeschlagen.  
Gute Idee. Aelita beantwortet.  
Ungerade und Aelita zogen ihre Langbögen und elektrische Pfeile und fing an, auf die Monster zu schießen. Aelita bekam den ersten Satz von Monstern, die Crawler, dann Odd bekam die nächste Gruppe, die Mantas. Während sie taten, dass Odd bemerkte etwas rosa unten.  
Aelita siehst du was ich sehe? Odd gefragt.  
Ja! Könnte es sein? Aelita gefragt. Ihr Herz ist nun Pumpen von addrinaline und Hoffnung.  
Wenn es bekommen wir sie da raus, egal, was meine Liebe. Odd versprochen.  
Ich weiß, das werden wir. Aelita geantwortet. Komm wir müssen Ulrich und Yumi zu erzählen!  
Sofort! Odd legte seine Langbogen ab und ging in einen Sturzflug, zog seine Flügel so nah wie er konnte, ohne accually Schließen sie den ganzen Weg. Aelita schnell tat das gleiche.  
"Ulrich! Yumi!" Odd begann, sobald er Aelita gelandet. "Energy Field! Es gibt jetzt können wir reden. Wir denken Aelita Mutter ist am Lyoko durch diesen Monstern belagert!"  
Ulrich und Yumi sowohl starrte sie, wie sie in dem, was bedeutete dies für Aelita und Odd nahm.  
"Wir können nicht lassen Sie sie HER! LET'S GO!" Ulrich reagiert hitzköpfig.  
"Ich stimme mit Ulrich. Lass uns gehen und ihr helfen." Yumi beantwortet.  
"You guys ... Vielen Dank!" Aelita dankte, rissen alles auf. "Nach all den Jahren. Mom hier kommen wir zu euch zu retten."  
"Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ... Go!" Odd geboten. Aelita und Odd zog fliegen, während Ulrich und Yumi begannen ihre barage von Angriffen auf die Monster.  
Aelita können bombardieren sie mit Strom balls! Wir können Ihre Mutter schneller. Odd hingewiesen.  
Tun Sie es. Aelita angegeben. Sie hatte lange genug gewartet, um ihre Mutter zu sehen. Niemand, nicht einmal XANA konnte sie nicht sehen ihre Mutter wieder zu stoppen. Sie war entschlossen, sich zu rächen! Aelita initiiert die Angriffe, indem er die ersten beiden Strom-Bomben, Odd dann senkte er sie wieder geladen, dann tat es immer wieder, bis es keine mehr Monster in den Weg.  
Ich gehe sehen, ob es ihr ist. Bleiben Sie mit den anderen zurück und warten. Ich komme wieder, sobald ich kann. Ich liebe dich. Odd war nicht bereit, über sie in eine Falle zu schicken, wenn er ihm helfen konnte.  
Ich liebe dich auch. Odd. Bleiben bewaffnet, nur für den Fall. Aelita kannte die Gründe Odd wollen sehen, ob es ihre Mutter war oder nicht.  
Das werde ich. Ich bin nicht bereit, in eine mögliche Falle unbewaffnete gehen, noch würde ich jemals. Odd reagierte fliegen zu der Stelle, sahen sie das rosa Ding.


End file.
